Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the risks and inefficiencies associated with vehicles and their drivers. A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of these risks and inefficiencies by recording anomalous events. Sensor data can then be transmitted to an external reviewing system. Anomalous event types include accident anomalous events, maneuver anomalous events, location anomalous events, proximity anomalous events, vehicle malfunction anomalous events, driver behavior anomalous events, or any other anomalous event types. One class of problems leading to risks are atypical driver behaviors.